Calming
by nobodD
Summary: Being trapped at school because of a storm might not be such a bad thing after all. Short HonoNico oneshot. Light fluff.


**HonoNico, requested by KevinCruelz.**

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

The storm raged on, rain continuing to pour over Otonokizaka High School. Normally by this late-night hour, it should be completely vacant. However, there were two unfortunate souls that still remained, trapped inside because of the strong winds and heavy rain.

One walked up to the window, pressing her hands to glass. She looked out at the dark grey clouds that made up the sky, visible only because of the lights that could be seen from the streets below. A glance at the streets showed a similar sight to the last time she checked: streets partially flooded and various things being thrown around by the wind.

With weather that completely counteracted her usual demeanor, Kousaka Honoka could only let out a defeated sigh before stepping away from the window.

"I told you the weather wasn't going to clear," the other girl said.

"But it wasn't even supposed to rain today. It could've just been a small rain they missed."

Honoka sat back down in her seat, looking across at the other girl. She had been looking at the same fashion magazine opened in front of her for the last half hour.

"That's pretty hopeful thinking." The girl sighed. "That Eli… making me stay after practice because of one move."

"That's because you fell doing it, Nico-chan."

The third year clicked her tongue. "So I fell once. Big deal."

"Actually, it was more than once…"

Nico sighed. "Okay, maybe it was a few times-"

"Didn't you bump into everyone at least once? You bumped into me three times so-"

"Okay I get it!"

The twintailed girl finally pulled her eyes away from the magazine. She looked across, seeing a very frightened expression on Honoka. Nico realized it was probably because her voice nearly reached a yell during her outburst, and must've completely surprised the ginger.

"I… sorry," Nico finally managed. "I didn't mean to yell. This weather is just annoying… you know?"

Honoka smiled reassuringly. "It's okay Nico-chan. It's kind of my fault for bringing up practice from earlier."

"Speaking of, how are you not upset with what's happened?"

"Eheh… Well… Eli-chan and Umi-chan did have a point."

Honoka placed a hand on her stomach. She knew it deep within her heart that her friends meant well for her. Still, Honoka was as sensitive about her figure as the rest of her friends. They COULD have voiced their concerns in a nicer way.

Honoka was far along her thoughts by this point that she didn't realize she had let out a sigh. It had also surprised her when she felt a hand placed on her head. She looked up to find that Nico had made her away around the table and was now standing beside her seat.

"Don't let it get to you too much," Nico said. "If you ask me, I think they're just overreacting. It was only one piece of chocolate."

Honoka didn't realize she had let her smile drop, but it was back. "Thanks, Nico-chan."

Just then, a bright flash of light could be seen from the window, and a split second later there came a loud crash. In the next moment the lights in the room went out. Nico felt something against her chest, but because of the darkness she couldn't see what it was.

The lights came on a few seconds later. Nico was greeted with the sight of Honoka's face buried into her stomach and her hands grabbing at either side of her blouse. Nico's first reaction would have involved a sarcastic remark, but Honoka picked that moment to raise her head. Looking down into the younger girl's fear-stricken eyes silenced such a remark from ever being said.

"I-I'm sorry Nico-chan," Honoka said, voice a little uneven. "I guess I got a little surprised. It's kind of childish, isn't it?"

Honoka tried to force a laugh, but Nico wasn't fooled. If she was honest, she would admit that she was on-edge as well, but she still had some pride to hold onto. She couldn't show weakness like that to her junior.

"Yeah… Well… I guess I won't blame you since it was thunder."

Just then the pair of lightning and thunder struck again. While the lights didn't go down this time, it was still enough to cause Honoka to jump once more. She fell forward out of her chair, sending her and Nico crashing onto the floor.

Honoka couldn't have hid her fear even if she tried. Her grip on Nico's blouse was even tighter than before. Nico could even feel from Honoka laying on her that the younger girl trembling. The image of her scared face from just seconds ago flashed in Nico's mind again, and instinctively she wrapped her arms around Honoka.

She didn't say anything. She didn't have to say anything. She just lay there quietly, letting Honoka calm down. Once the fear passed, Honoka raised her head off Nico's chest.

"I… Uh…"

"Let's get off the floor first," Nico suggested.

"Right…"

Honoka stood first and waited for Nico to get up. Rather than sit at the table again, the third-year chose to sit on the couch. Honoka hesitated at first, not sure if she should follow. She was just about to go and sit on the other end when she saw Nico pat the spot next to her.

"Just in case."

Honoka smiled, gladly accepting the invitation.

* * *

About an hour later, Nico was once again browsing the fashion magazine from before. It was laid open on the armrest of the couch, rather than in her hands. The reason for that was that Honoka's head currently occupied her lap.

Nothing had happened again that would make Honoka jump, but the fact remained that they were still trapped in school. Honoka had grown tired, and shortly after Nico retrieved her magazine from the table, she had drifted to sleep, her body falling sideways onto Nico.

Honoka hadn't stirred ever since, and Nico was far from the kind of person to disturb her peaceful slumber. It was a very heart-warming sight to her.

_Why doesn't this bother me though?_

She's been wondering this the last few minutes. After all, on any other occasion Nico probably would have been annoyed by all this. Yet this one time, she wasn't bothered by it at all. She was even running her hand through the peaceful girl's hair, and she couldn't even remember when she started doing that.

Her phone started vibrating on the armrest. She picked it up, seeing that it was a call from her mother. She was only curious for a second why she would be calling before the reason became all too clear in her head. A little nervously, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Nico-chan, what happened? I came home and your siblings were alone,"_ She heard her mom on the other end.

"S-sorry. I had to stay afterschool and then the storm started and I ended up getting trapped here."

"_Are you okay?"_

"Yes. I was inside when it started, so I'm not hurt."

"_Do you need a ride home? I can come get you."_

"I-" She looked down at the girl asleep on her lap. "No, I think it's better if I just stayed for the night."

"_Really? Are you sure?"_

"Yes. I'm sorry I forgot to call. I'll do extra chores when I get home tomorrow to make it up to you."

"_Okay… Stay safe."_

"Of course. Bye mom."

Nico hit the _End_ button to hang up the phone and placed her cellphone back on the armrest. All the while she had continued to look at Honoka's sleeping figure.

"Come to think of it, I should've been home taking care of my siblings when this whole storm thing happened," Nico said to herself.

The weather chose then for another lightning and thunder combo. Honoka really was a heavy sleeper, not stirring at all despite the noises completely unsettling her nerves just hours before. Seeing that the weather wouldn't interrupt Honoka's sleep, Nico looked out the window as the rain hit the glass.

"The last time the weather was this bad was when it was just me and Kokoro. And I had to comfort her like this, too."

Suddenly all the pieces started to click together to Nico. She stroked Honoka's head a few more times before she finally stopped. She closed her magazine, stretched her arms over head a little, and laid her head against the back of the couch.

"I guess today wasn't such a bad thing after all."

Saying that to herself, Nico let her eyes shut and quietly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

**I bet you're just as surprised as I am that I managed to post two oneshots within a day of each other. I guess that's the benefit of not having school or work for two days, as well as the right inspiration.**

**Maybe it's because I'm the oldest of five siblings, but I enjoy writing Nico as a caring older sister type of character. It might also have something to do with me not liking that Nico is usually portrayed in a very comedic sort of way. I feel like it's a bit over-exaggerated. I feel like she can be more serious and less klutzy when she wants to be. Just my opinions though.**

**Anyway, it's actually Valentine's Day when I'm posting this, yet I don't quite consider this a Valentine's oneshot. You can if you'd like, but my official Valentine's fic for this year is the Printemps one.**

**That's it from me, bye~ **


End file.
